polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
UNball
United Nationsball |nativename = Boule des Nations Unies Bola de las Naciones Unidas Объединённых Нацийшар 联合国球 الكرة للأمم المتحدة |founded = October 24, 1945 |onlypredecessor = League of Nationsball |predicon = League of Nations |image = UNImpressives.png |caption = Make peace, not war! |government = USAball's imperialistic military dictatorship (according with Leftists) Unitary Marxist organisation (according with Rightists) Intergovernmental organization |personality = Useless, nice, kindhearted, peaceful, idealistic, sleeper, dreamer, suicidal, empathetic but inept |language = Any Language but some official Russian Chinese French Spanish English Arabic |type = Organization |capital = New York Cityball |affiliation = Earthball |religion = All Religions |friends = Almost everyone really, but especially: USAball Franceball Russiaball Chinaball UKball EUball Current secretary general |enemies = ISISball (Everyone knows why) Republic of Chinaball(from 1971) Soviet Unionball (from 1950) Fascismball (always inhumane) Rodrigo Duterte (sometimes, stop criticizing us) Tringapore (sometimes as they broke several UN laws) North Koreaball (sometimes, always pushing limits with the nukes) Syriaball (Sometimes) Iranball (Sometimes) Myanmarball (Sometimes) Crimeaball (Majority Members) Republika Srpskaball (No independence for you!) Palestineball (keeps demanding independence...) Somaliaball (sometimes) Catalan Republicball (none of the big 5 recognizes Catalonia) |likes = Condemning scary people from a far distance (especially ISISball and other terrorist organizations) Bombing for goods... |hates = Violence, war, terrorism, extremism, fanaticism, nuclear weapons, weapons in general |predecessor = League of Nationsball |intospace = with help of USAball and others |bork = Peace Peace |food = All foods |status = Downward Spiral into depression. |notes = UNball needs to be balanced, and cannot hate anyone. We can condemn people though. |reality = United Nations of Earth |gender = Mostly male }}The UN, or United Nations is an inter-countryball club (intergovernmental organization) created after Naziball and Japanball's mental breakdowns. His father was League of Nationsball, and now his task is to prevent WW3 from happening and nukes from firing, but we can all see he isn't doing a very good job. Relationships Friends Almost every single countryball and some organizations on Earthball, but the most relevants are: * Bosniaball - Failed to prevent the Srebrenica genocide. * League of Nationsball - Papa, failed to prevent WW2, so I can't let WW3 happen. * NATOball - Lets him do all the warkeeping peacekeeping' work. * Portugalball - Current secretary general. * Rwandaball - Failed to prevent Rwandan Genocide. * South Koreaball - Actually did something by sending Franceball, UKball, Turkeyball, Philippinesball and many others in order to help them fight against North Koreaball and Chinaball during the Korean War. Former secretary-general. * Tamil Eelamball - Failed to prevent Tamil Genocide. * UNICEFball - My son. He never helps anyone * USAball - The one true lord founder. Also my building is there. But, please stop being mean to our newest member. * Rohingyaball - World, please help the Rohingya. * Vaticanball - The only country in the world not in the United Nations (even though we do have the Holy See). * ASEANball:Asian friends and friends of EUball.(well most of your members) * Turkeyball - Helped A lot of countries Neutral * Myanmarball - Stop killing the Rohingya, they did nothing to you! Looks like you're getting a fresh set of sanctions. * North Koreaball - Stop with that agression! I'll give you more sanctions if you dont stop! Stop nuking. * Palestineball - Almost into UN but Israelcube doesn't allow it in. * Israelcube - the Arab bloc forced me to say that it is always committing human rights violations against Palestineball. * Philippinesball - You prevented so many kebabs and protected your country during the Asian war. You are good... Well, I forgive you for threatening me to leave me. Just don't do it again, OK? I of needings rice, many rice. * Taiwanball - Look, I'm sorry for kicking you out, but you aren't allowed back in until more countries recognize you. * Sudanball I like that you are trying to not get banned, but... HAHAHAHA! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU FOR BEING A STUPID FREAK! REMOVE KEBAB!!! STAHP BEING MEAN TO OUR NEWEST MEMBER! SERIOUSLY! STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM! or master will anschluss you! Enemies * ISISball - Don't worry, I condemn this guy from a safe distance! * Talibanball - The same with ISISball UN Security Council The Big Five WWII winners, defeater of Naziball Masters, Massive Killers, Warlords, biggest weapon sellers, Former And Current Colonialists Of Africa, Middle East, Latin America, Southern Asia and Indochina, Wealth Owner, Bullying Small Balls And Only Legal Nuclear Weapons Owners * USAball- only superpower so duh, fake freedom My Master * Russiaball- ex superpower fake democracy My Master * Franceball- Atomic gamer with many contacts My Mistress * UKball- Knowledgeable My Master * Chinaball- makes many stuff, fake communism My Master The G4 Most probable candidates for a permanent seat. But Masters Said No * Indiaball- Chinaball's biggest competitor * Japanball- TECHNOLOGY * Germanyball- is many German. much vrom-vrom * Brazilball- rich. STOP CUTTING DOWN AMAZONASBALL OR GERMANY WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU 2017 and 2018's Non Permanent Members * Swedenball * Netherlandsball * Boliviaball * Kazakhbrick * Ethiopiaball * Equatorial Guineaball * Kuwaitball * Peruball * Ivory Coastball * Polandball Former Members * Soviet Unionball * Republic of Chinaball * Yugoslaviaball * Czechoslovakiaball Observers * Vaticanball- I love your clothes ! gimme one ! * Palestineball- you can't because... (reads rules which are totally not written by Israelcube) um, holocaust? * Sovereign Military Order of Maltaball- Why are you here, you cannot into clay. Disputed States not in the UN * Sealandball - Nobody recognizes you. * Kosovoball- I like you, but Serbija say no tho... * Kurdistanball - Your people are too annoying. * Abkhaziaball- Only , , , and recognize you, and says No. * South Ossetiaball - Only , , , and recognize you, and says No. * Transnistriaball - become independent first * Northern Cyprusball- ehhhh.... Nobody expect your father reorganizes you, and says No tho. * Artsakhball - become independent first * Somalilandball - become fully independent first * Western Saharaball - when Morocco say then you can come :D * Taiwanball - its.............................complicated......:/ There are two different Chinas. * Cook Islandsball - who? * Niueball- Where's your population? * Sentineleseball - You hooligans need to learn civilization first. * Wa Stateball (Myanmar) - Aren't you a US state? * New Caledoniaball - Eeew..? Well. Be french and enjoy it. * Bougainvilleball Gallery Comics Ek6gbma.png|credit from Katalpa L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Y4hq2wtzxy601.png TuvaluComic2.png.jpg Reddit_BobBobingston_I_feel_like_a_brand_new_person.png|I feel like a brand new person! (BobBobingston) Reddit_Koleye_The_UN_Cant_Get_Anything_Right.png|The UN Can't Get Anything Right (koleye) Reddit_icisimousa_SuperUNman.png|SuperUNman (icisimousa) UN&Cyprus.png|Magic Trick (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Magic Show.png|Magic Show (Teh_Sauce_Guy) PuqGcXr.png Gib Aid.png Unballbyethano98.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png UaH0Zuk.png A Tale of the two chinas.jpg Lost Child.jpg UN the Magican Part 3.png|UN The Magician, Episode III (Teh_Sauce_Guy) UN the magican IV.png|UN The Magician, Episode IV (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Raised by narcissists.jpg UN&SouthSudan.png Useless UN.jpg United_for_peace_and_freedom_-_the_founding_members_of_the_United_Nations.png|the UN and its founding members (flags of 1945) Germany's Art.png Is Not Genocide.png Geopoliphysics.jpg ABMf9ns.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png CNOxCDJ.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Uniting_the_World.png|The United Nations, trying to unite the World Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media VoNkUek.png lfayCa3.png ylx0JHp.png ERcFRmc.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png Confrontation.png Who is Best.gif No One Listens.png Icelandic Love.png Into Sea Soon.png Trading Game.png Neutral Power.png Links *Facebook page *Adventure of the human rights knights }} zh:联合国球 Category:Organizationballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Blue White Category:ISISball Haters Category:USAball Category:Russiaball Category:Chinaball Category:Franceball Category:UKball Category:ISIS Removers